Conventionally, events, e.g., on a traffic route that lies ahead and is used for an efficient navigation to an input destination, are made available to an operator of a vehicle, for instance by signals in driver-information systems. Signals that feature high dynamics, for example, and are able to warn of imminent dangers, e.g., tail ends of backed-up traffic or broken-down vehicles, are also made available.